When a user views an event on a display device, such as a television or mobile phone, the user may also desire simultaneously viewing information associated with the event in real time on the same display device. By embedding the viewing information directly into a video of the event, the user can view both the event and the viewing information on the display device. For example, the user may desire to view positional information associated with individuals in the event in order to track where they are over the course of the event. However, there may be issues with correctly mapping the positional information to the viewing information when a camera live-streams the event to the display device. As a result, the user viewing the event may receive inaccurate viewing information.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.